All The Little Pieces
by Two Star-Cross'd Lovers
Summary: Sequel to The Middle of Somewhere. Leigh's depression ruled her life for almost a year. When summer comes around, she decides to go back to the lake house and visit Tanya. What happens when a familar face shows up?
1. Preface

**Preface**

"NO!" I screamed, through tears which fell rapidly down my cheeks,"Why would you leave me?! Why did you leave?!" I was doing it again. I was having another breakdown. I was imagining all of this.

"Leigh. Leigh, calm down! Leigh, I'm here now. Shh. I'm here," His voice soothed me and he pulled me to him instantly.

"No! You're not here! No! No!" I couldn't stop screaming. When I felt myself against his chest, I waited for a moment before thrashing and pounding my fists into his chest. It did no good. It wouldn't harm him. I continued thrashing and pounding, though he made no move to leave. He made no move to do anything but securely hold me against his chest.

That was when I broke. I just collapsed, my legs falling beneath me and I felt his arms around me.

The sobs started again.


	2. It's Over

**Disclaimer: Anything you may find in Twilight isn't mine. I tried to make this original, but some things may appear. Song lyrics? Not mine either. Characters? Always mine.**

**Author's Note: The sequel to The Middle of Somewhere!! )**

**Thank you, everyone.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

_I watch the walls around me crumble_

_But it's not like I won't build them up again._

_So here's your last chance for redemption_

_So take it while it lasts 'cause it will end_

_My tears are turning into time I've wasted_

_Tryin' to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you_

_Can't breathe without you_

_I dream about you_

_Honestly tell me that it's over_

Sunlight spilled through the curtains of my room. Grumbling, I reached over and slammed a hand down onto the alarm clock to stop that annoying scream it was making. With a sigh, I pulled myself from bed and trotted downstairs.

I hadn't spoken anything to my parents about Aiden. I hadn't told them anything, as a matter of fact. And, since I had turned 18 almost six months ago, I was living in my own apartment. Brittney and Devon moved in together and were now planning to get married. They had been very careful asking me about how I was. When I got back home, I went into a horrible depression. I was still suffering from those sudden break downs and outburts, but what girl who was as heartbroken as I wouldn't?

The pain never went away. It never even dulled. I wasn't lucky enough to feel that numbing sensation. Instead, I had been stuck with a horrible pain day in and day out. Occasionally, I would come across one of his sweatshirts in the laundry or in my closet, only to start the tears right back up again. I had changed so much over the past 10 months. It was now May and the last day of school was already gone.

I was going back to the lake with Brittney. This was the one time it would be only her and I. Devon was going to spend some time with his family before the wedding. That was what they had agreed on and I had no problem with it. Time alone with my best friend would be good, but wouldn't help me get through my depression. I wanted my depression to be over, but it wasn't coming to an end anytime soon. My life hadn't been easy since Aiden left me, but I took it day by day and struggle by struggle.

Today was no different.

When I climbed into the kitchen, a sigh escaped my lips and my eyes fell onto the answering machine. A blinking red light caught my attention. I hadn't even heard the phone ring! Quickly, I reached over and pressed the _PLAY _button. The robotic voice spoke before my message.

_Message receieved today at 8:51 AM._

_Hey, Leigh, it's Tanya. I haven't talked to you in awhile and I wanted to see how things were for you. I was actually hoping that maybe you would come and stay at the cabin next week. I'm going to be here all summer and I was wanting someone to keep me company. I hope you can come! Give me a call back!_

_Bye!_

And the message clicked off. Sighing, I erased it immediately. Tanya should know that I wouldn't want to be near the lake, but I had agreed to take Brittney. And, we were leaving tomorrow. My things had long since been packed, as I hadn't really much unpacked since last year. Strange as it was, the clothes were still clean and just packed away for some day when I would return.

That day was tomorrow.

My thoughts didn't dwindle down at all, even after I took a burning hot shower. When I stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around myself was when I actually took note of my appearance. I had really let myself go. My hair was still as brown as ever, down to my shoulders and my eyes had large bags underneath them. My face had actually become rather pale over the year, due to the fact that I refused to do anything.

Everything reminded me of him. It wasn't fair how I was left like that.

I started to wonder how he was now. I started wondering where he was, what he was doing, and if everything was okay. I even went as far as wondering something I promised not to think about.

I wondered if he loved me.

I forced myself to stop thinking about things like that. I forced myself to merely worry about the tasks of teh day. The tasks which lay ahead of me.

The same tasks I focused on every single day since the end.


	3. Meaningless Days

**Disclaimer: Anything that is from Twilight isn't mine. The same goes for the song lyrics.**

**Author's Note: I know the first chapter was short and for that, I'm sorry, but there's only so much you can say about someone's depression. I will describe more about what Leigh went through as we get more into the story. This one, I'm thinking, is going to be much longer than the last. Maybe about the same length, but not as rushed. I only rushed the last one because they needed to fall in love so I had to skip over some conversations that I briefly mentioned. Well, thank you everyone.. This was a long note.**

**Thanks again. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

_Feelin' like this could only mean _

_I'm sinking._

_Feelin' like this could only mean_

_I'm sinking._

_Well I'm sinking_

_Pull me out._

_Everytime I see your clothes scattered out on the floor._

_I say I thought you would be home_

_You said you never would be gone_

_Everytime I see the light not burnin' on the porch_

_I say I thought you would be home._

_You said you never would be gone_

_But you are_

I couldn't have felt any more pathetic in my life. I was driving Brittney and I to the lake house when I stopped alongside the road. My excuse? I thought the car broke down or was having trouble.

The real reason? I thought I saw Aiden.

Honestly, I couldn't have been any more stupid. He wasn't coming back for me, I needed to move on. I tried dating other guys.I really had, but none of them clicked the way Aiden and I did.

I forced myself to stop thinking such ridiculous things as I drove down the long, winding path to the cabin. Everything I passed reminded me of him. Everything reminded me of what we once had. It was almost unbearable. As I passed Tanya's house, I caught sight of a silver car sitting in the driveway. Brittney immediately squealed.

"Leigh!"

She snapped me from my thought,"Hmm?"

"It's a Mustang GT! That's what Devon said he's going to buy me!"

"Okay," was all I said before scanning over the car again and looking towards Tanya's house. The entire place looked empty, but I knew better. I knew she would be there, just like she promised. And I had to go see her later.

I had to.

It wasn't long before Brittney and I were inside our room and unpacking our things. With my suitcase on my already messy bed, I moved to unfold things and unpack. Even my motions were robotic. It was like I had been in a haze. It was like I'd been asleep and wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I couldn't wake up.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me _

_And make me real_

_Bring me to life._

It wasn't like I was considering suicide or anything. It was just that I had been ripped apart with Aiden's final words. I knew he really loved me and was only trying to do what was best, but it still hurt. I still was angry with him for leaving on such short notice.

Grabbing a sweatshirt, I slipped it over my head and looked towards Brittney,"I think I'm going to go over to Tanya's."

"Just be careful, Leigh," Brittney warned before I scurried out the door, not wanting another lecture from her.

Arriving to Tanya's, I felt my heart begin to race. What if she didn't want to see me anymore? Or, what if Rachel came back? I could so easily be killed at that woman-- err vampire's hands. With trembling knees, I approached the door and slowly raised my hand, knocking and waiting.

"C'mon in. In the living room!" I had never felt so relieved to hear Tanya's voice. A familar voice in this place. One I was actually thankful to hear.

"Hey, Tanya," I smiled the first true smile I had given in awhile.

"Oh, Leigh! I'm so glad you're here!" Before I could say anything more, Tanya came rushing over and hugged me tightly. 

"Umph. It's good to see you, too," I mummbled before she ushered me into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?"

"Sure. Water please," After handing me a glass of water, Tanya led me into the living room. When I got there, I glanced around. Nothing had changed. But, what my eyes fell on next made me gasp quietly.

In shock, I dropped the glass of water and it was sent tumbling to the ground, shattering the moment it came in contact with the hardwood flooring. The water went everywhere, droplets soaking the bottom of my jeans and covering the floor in a horrible mess.

"W-what?" I stammered out.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**I know this is short, everyone, But I needed it to be a cliffy. Sorry!!**


	4. A Piece Of My Past

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics? Not mine. Related to Twilight? Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Everyone, I'm terribly sorry to say this, but my updates are going to be quite slow. My friend is staying over with me for about a week or longer and, well, I don't really have that much time for awhile. I'll try and get at least a chapter a day. I hope! Thank you, everyone.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

_An empty room can be so deafening._

_The silence makes you wanna scream_

_It drives you crazy_

_I chased away the shadows of your name_

_And burned the picture in the frame_

_But it couldn't save me_

_How could we quit something we never even tried?_

_Well you still can't tell me why_

_We built it up_

_To watch it fall_

_Like we meant nothing at all_

_I gave and gave_

_The best of me_

_But couldn't give you what you need_

_You walked away_

_You stole my life_

_Just to find what you're lookin' for_

_But no matter how I try_

_I can't hate you anymore_

I stared at the living room couch for what could have been hours before he finally looked up at the sound of shattering glass and Tanya's frantic steps to the kitchen for a broom.

"No.. No. NO!" I nearly shouted, whirling around with tears in my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned back around, only to face what I had feared for almost a year. Aiden.

"What?" I spat before shaking my head and stepping away from his grasp. I didn't want this. I couldn't see him again. I had worked so hard to repatch that hole and now it was going to reopen.

Tanya was at my side an instant later,"Leigh, just talk to him."

I shot her a glare from the side,"Like Hell," I muttered. Without another word, I turned on my heel and stormed towards the door, slamming it behind me. I didn't care that the walls shook. I didn't care that pictures were probably falling and glass would be shattering.

I just didn't care.

The rain had started then. First it was a few drops that fell onto my head but then they gradually became bigger and bigger. Soon enough, it began pouring and I was soaked before I even reached the end of the property. Mumbling swear words underbreath, I continued with my hands in my pockets. When I felt a careful hand on my shoulder, I stiffened and then froze. My mind was working frantically to figure out what my heart already knew. Who was behind me.

"Go away," I whispered, though it was barely audible above the roar of rain.

"I'm not leaving again, Leigh," Aiden's voice was just as soothing as I remembered it to be and it hurt to listen.

Whirling around, I stepped away from his grasp and faced him, tears mixing with the rain which trickled down my cheeks. It was the first time I had cried infront of him.

"I love you, Leigh," He whispered, a gentle hand being placed upon my cheek.

It all happened very fast then.

"NO!" I screamed, through tears which fell rapidly down my cheeks,"Why would you leave me?! Why did you leave?!" I was doing it again. I was having another breakdown. I was imagining all of this.

"Leigh. Leigh, calm down! Leigh, I'm here now. Shh. I'm here," His voice soothed me and he pulled me to him instantly.

"No! You're not here! No! No!" I couldn't stop screaming. When I felt myself against his chest, I waited for a moment before thrashing and pounding my fists into his chest. It did no good. It wouldn't harm him. I continued thrashing and pounding, though he made no move to leave. He made no move to do anything but securely hold me against his chest.

That was when I broke. I just collapsed, my legs falling beneath me and I felt his arms around me.

The sobs started again.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow. This chapter definately STINKS! Sorry, everyone, but it's an update. Sorry it took so long. Things are pretty busy 'round here.. I'll try and keep the updates coming. D**

**Thanks everyone. **

**I'll work on updating my other stories, too.. Please be patient with me.. Thanks. **


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, everyone has been asking me when this is going to finish.. I guess I need to say some things..**

**I'm sorry that it took so long for an update, and I'm sorry this isn't an update you're hoping for. But, I'm working on the next chapter right now.. I'm just going through some tough times right now with friends and things. It's not getting any easier, but I try and keep updates coming.. The reason I haven't updated in so long is because my friend was staying with me and I never get to see her, so I really didn't get time. We were so busy with hanging out and everything.. I promise to try and get back in swing with my chapters.. **

**Please, don't give up on me yet and PLEASE keep reading, everyone!**

**Thank you. You're all amazing inspirations!**

**-Erin Rene**


	6. Broken, Shattered, and Torn

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics? Not mine. Anything close to Twilight? Not mine. Everything else? Mine. **

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, everyone. I know my other stories need updates too... I'm working on it. Please don't be mad at me. **

**Thanks.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I collapsed against Aiden's chest after the sobs subsided. Nothing was said, but I knew that in this silence, everything we needed to say was there. In the moments, maybe hours, Aiden had me wrapped in his arms, I felt safe. A safety I hadn't felt in so long.

I don't know what happened then, but somehow I ended up at Tanya's house again. Aiden was at my side the entire time, though I slept and woke many times throughout the night. My body didn't have the courage, or even the strength, to walk out the door and leave him there. I couldn't see us apart, though nothing had officially put us back together.

When I woke for the morning, sunlight spilling through the thin, white curtains, a yawn stretched my mouth and I saw Aiden was gone. A sinking feeling passed through my stomach as I rose and pulled a blanket tightly around myself, overtop of my clothing. A chill had been sent throughout the house.

Arriving into the livingroom, a single glance around told me that Tanya was in there watching TV and I had no idea where Aiden was.

"Morning, Tanya," I called when she looked up and gave me a small smile. Nodding towards the table, I assumed she wanted me to sit. I complied.

A door opened and then closed. Looking up, I allowed myself to smile at the site of Aiden coming out with a mug of something. It smelled like coffee. Immediately, he looked at me and smiled.

"Morning, Leigh," It was music to hear his voice again after so long. But I couldn't welcome him back with open arms. He left me at a horrible time. He had ruined the past year of my life. My depression wouldn't go away that easily.

"Hi," I managed when he handed me the mug.

"Here. It'll wake you up. Besides, you're a train wreck," He smiled despite his words.

I merely glared then,"Yeah, well what am I supposed to be? You **did** leave me at a pretty bad time," I snapped bitterly. I could tell that hit a nerve, because Tanya jumped up and claimed she had places to be before leaving. Aiden sat down across from me then.

"Leigh, I'm so sorry for that," He sounded sincere.

"Little late for that," I whispered before staring down into the murky liquid infront of me, the sweet aroma filling the air.

The feeling of his hand on mine caused something to stir inside of my chest,"I'm willing to do anything, Leigh, anything to make it up to you."

I pulled my hand back and sighed,"Aiden, no. You don't want to be here. Tanya probably dragged you here and told you to say all of this. I don't want you here if you don't mean this."

"I mean it, though," He was pleading with me and I sighed.

"Give me time. I've been through a lot since you left. Things you have no idea about. My life sure as hell didn't get any easier," I was surprised with how calm that was spoken.

"Okay. Time. That's all I ask. Just, please, don't give up on me, Leigh. I've learned so much from my mistakes."

I didn't look at him as I nodded and stood up, leaving everything I once held there,"I.. I have to get back. Brittney's waiting," I lied before rushing to the door. I didn't look back when I hit the grass. I just ran as fast as I could down the dirt path and into the forest. It was the only place I needed to be.

I needed to think.

**Aiden's POV**

The moment I saw her set foot into Tanya's home, I couldn't help myself. I felt all of those emotions rushing back. I needed her. I missed her. I loved her.

When she collapsed from crying, I thought my heart was going to stop, metaphorically. She was so frail, so fragile, and had been through so much that it had taken a toll on her.

The months I had been gone were a blur. I spent most of my time drinking and doing so much else that I regretted every moment of it. I was bound to forget about her, eventually, and I did all I could to make that happen. Nothing was working. I had even resorted to being with so many women throughout those days that I forget their name within a half hour. It was too much.

Tanya invited me to the lakehouse with her for Spring Break. For that, I was thankful. Maybe re-visiting the lake would only help to soothe the pain I felt. Maybe I would end up lucky enough to see Leigh, even if she didn't want anything to do with me and had moved on.

The minute she walked into Tanya's house and I saw her, I felt relieved that she was still alive, but horrible to see the damage I had caused. I had to make it better, but nothing I did seemed to work through her tears, though when she fell asleep she seemed at ease.

I spent all night thinking of what to say, preparing for the minute we would talk about what happened. I knew my speech like the back of my hand, but I also knew Leigh. And I knew enough to realize she could be stubborn and probably wouldn't forgive me or even consider it. For that, I couldn't blame her.

When she promised me time, I could accept it with ease. I had all the time in the world and I was more than willing to give it to her. However, when she left, that hollow and empty feeling came back like it haunted me for the year I had been 'away'.

Tanya re-entered the house then. I knew she would be nearby.

"She'll be okay, Aiden. She still is hurting. After you left, I talked to her. Things went downhill quickly. They were all upset from Markus and then you left and it put more stress on the family. She moved out, got her own apartment, and doesn't speak to her parents anymore. She never told them. She never told anyone, not even Brittney, what happened between you two. She merely said that it didn't work."

My heart sank at her words before I nodded,"I'll wait. I'll give her time. That's what she needs."


	7. Stranger

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics? Not mine. Close to Twilight? Not mine. Anything else? Mine.**

**Author's Note: Currently, I'm at a horrible road block in my writing for An Eternity and The Other Side. If anyone has ANY suggestions, feel free to message or review me. I'm open to any and everything.**

**Before I begin, I must give credit where credit is due. Thank you, Keli, for helping me come up with names and keeping me in the spirit of writing. And, everyone else, thank you for reviews.**

**Thank you.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

_The walls between you and I_

_Always pushing us apart_

_Nothing left but scars fight after fight_

_The space between_

_Our calm and rage_

_Starting growing shorter, disappearing slowly_

_Day after day_

_I was sitting there waiting_

_In my room for you_

_You were waiting for me to_

_And it makes me wonder_

_The older I get_

_Will I get over it?_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I didn't know that it would hurt like this_

_But I think the older I get_

_Maybe I'll get over it_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

**Leigh's POV**

I stayed in the forest, on the path, until the rain came pouring down again. It was nighttime by now and the only sounds were my heavy breathing and the occasional breaking of a twig or rustling of leaves. Someone could have been watching me and I wouldn't have cared. I just needed to figure everything out. Without Aiden, I was a train wreck. With Aiden, I took the risk of being hurt again. I couldn't go back to being depressed, but what was I supposed to do? What I wouldn't do was welcome him back with open arms. We could stay friends. For now, that was it.

Maybe.

I continued weighing the possibilities in my mind before the treeline broke and I found myself standing on the other side of the lake, where there were many homes. Many of which, belonged to teenagers and were full-on parties. At the time, I wouldn't have minded to be drunk out of my mind. However, I chose against that and settled with walking alongside the dirt and stoned road.

My thoughts consumed me to the point where I didn't know my surroundings. This could have been dangerous, had I not known the area well. Two headlights shone brightly ahead of me and snapped me from my daze. Looking up, I saw a truck pulling up and stopping next to me.

Two teenagers, both boys, leaned towards the window and looked at me,"Hey," The oldest was speaking. He was, easily, the most attractive, with dark blue eyes and thick black hair, down past his eyebrows.

I no longer hid my smile,"Hey."

"You lost?" He continued, the one in the driver's seat seeming to be anxious about something. He paid no attention to me.

"Not really. Just took a walk through the woods and landed myself here," I chuckled faintly.

"Ohh. I see. So, where yah coming from?"

"Just on the other side of the trees..East side of the lake."

"Ohh. That part," he seemed annoyed,"Name's Jaden Griggs. And, you are?"

"Leigh Gallagher," I smiled before nodding.

"Ahh, pretty name, Leigh. So, you interested in goin' to a party over here with me in a few days? They're always the greatest.."

A party sounded so great right then. I nodded,"Sounds good..."

"Then let's have that number so I can call you and get the time and everything about picking you up," He flashed a smile that sent me dizzy instantly.

I nodded and recited the numbers off as he wrote them down on a scrap of paper.

"I'll be sure to call you tomorrow night," And with a quick goodbye, Jaden Griggs and his friend were gone. I found myself staring at the dust left by their truck for the longest time. What had just happened? I had a date. A date with someone I only met five minutes before.

This could end horribly, or wonderfully. It depended on how I took it.

Satisfied with what had happened, I set a steady pace and began walking back through the trails of the woods and towards my home. Brittney would at least be happy I was going to 'get out and meet people'. Then again, she would probably want to tag along. I couldn't allow that, though, because of her recent promise to Devon. My thoughts took me elsewhere, but my feet continued on the path.

Before I knew it, the trees broke again and I saw the familar lights of my home, along with Aiden and Tanya's. My heart sank as realization hit me. I felt guilty, dirty even. I had made a date and gone against what I promised Aiden.

More thoughts continued and I shook them off. I did nothing wrong. Aiden was the one to leave me, the one who wanted me to move on. I was doing just that. I was going to move on and become friends with Aiden, while possibly having a new set of friends and the like. The thought gave me a familar smile but it soon faded as I trudged up the walkway and into my cabin.

As I entered the livingroom, my heart sank even further into my stomach.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Short chapter, everyone. Sorry, but I just had to get Jaden introduced and everything. Don't worry, though, I'm sure you won't mind the short chapter. There's plenty more to come! )**

**I love you all! Thank you for everything, please read and review!**


	8. Party Girl

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics? Not mine. Characters? Mine. Related to Twilight? Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Still stuck on my other stories, people.. I need reviews to keep me going! Please, help out. Somehow?**

**And, once again, thanks to everyone who has helped.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six**

_This may never start  
__We could fall apart  
__And I'd be your memory  
__Lost your sense of fear  
__Feelings insincere  
__Can I be your memory?_

_  
__So get back, back, back to where we lasted  
__Just like I imagined  
__I could never feel this way  
__So get back, back, back to the disaster  
__My heart's beating faster  
__Holding on to feel the same_

_  
__This may never start  
__I'll tear us apart  
__Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year  
__Waiting for you here  
__I'd be your anything_

My eyes met a set of hazel brown ones and I nearly dropped my guard then and there. Aiden was sitting in my living room, chatting idley with Brittney. I had no idea that she would allow him to come here after what had happened and I felt a stab of anger towards both of them. Aiden had agreed to give me space!

"I, uhm, think I need to make a phone call," Brittney scurried out of the room shortly after saying this sentence.

Looking at Aiden, I sighed and then sat on the couch,"What're you here for?"

"Brittney invited me over. But, now that you're here, I'm hoping we can talk a little more."

"So talk," I stated bitterly.

"Leigh, I know you need space and want some time to think, but please, think about it carefully. I've made mistakes, I know, and I'll always love you, even if that's not how you feel about me. I'm sorry for what I did. Brittney told me how horrible you were while I was gone. And, I never meant for it to be that way. I'm sorry," his voice was even and calm, which quickly dissolved my anger.

"I want to be friends,"I blurted.

Aiden nodded,"That's fair enough. But, please think about what I've said," He smiled.

I nodded as well,"I will. Thank you. Friends is good for now."

"For now," He echoed before we both became oddly quiet.

**----------Five Days Later-------------**

The next five days were rather blurry, though I spent time with Aiden as friends, and only that. We kept our friendship defined, though it became evident that we both wanted more. I just wasn't ready to be back with him and end up hurt. Again.

Jaden called me on the fourth night and told me that the next day was the party and I gave him directions to pick me up. It was supposed to be the 'party of the year' and a definate place to be. For once, I was excited to go to a party. Brittney wasn't going to go with me, thankfully. I honestly wasn't willing to give her the spotlight for the night. Happily, she had complied and gave me some clothes to borrow. Most of them were things I would never even consider, but I had to be open-minded about this. I couldn't just hate something because I didn't think it was long enough, or because it was too low-cut. I had to stay positive.

A quick check in the mirror revealed my outfit to look just how I wanted it to. A simple pair of faded jeans with beads adorning them in various spots hung onto my waist, held up by a black and white belt. A white tanktop with black and silver stripes clung loosely to my torso, black and white beaded necklaces hanging around my neck. I had simply left my hair down and curled it in blown out waves, in a way, and my makeup was the usual. Eyeliner, mascara, and some glittery eyeshadow. Good enough for a party. Good enough to satisfy me.

I stole a glance to the clock. 7:43pm. Jaden had promised to be here at exactly 8 o'clock. Though I knew he wouldn't be here right at 8, I knew it was close. Moving from the bathroom, I passed by the empty kitchen. Brittney had gone shopping tonight and left me with an empty house until I left. I thought it was empty, at least.

Aiden was standing at the door of the livingroom, having just let himself in. I didn't mind, though, because I still loved him. I still hadn't told him about the party, though.

"Hey, what're you so dressed up for?" Aiden quizzed, looking at me skeptically.

"Oh.. Uhm.. I met a guy," I started slowly and his smile fell,"And he's taking me to a party tonight.."

"What's his name?"

"Jaden Griggs. Why?"

The look on Aiden's face was a look I never saw before. He was angry. Very angry and it scared me.

"Aiden.. What's wrong?"

"Leigh, please. Don't go to that party. Jaden's not someone you want to be around," Okay, so he knew the guy I was going to be with. I still didn't see the point.

"He's fine. He's a nice guy, really! We've talked and I really think this would be a good thing. For me, that is, to get out and meet people!"

"Leigh. Listen to yourself! This isn't the girl I know. I'm only trying to keep you from doing something you'll regret," He rose his voice, which only caused my anger to fume.

"I. Don't. Care. What. You. Say. Damnit. I'm going and that's it. Aiden, I'm my own person. I don't belong to you."

"No, you're right, you don't." His words had a double meaning, but before I could ask, he left.

I stood there, in the kitchen, watching the door without a hint of going after him. I was too angered. When Jaden pulled up, I was out the door and in the passenger's side faster than I thought possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There's the chapter, everyone! I'm sorry for such a delay on everything. My writer's block is starting to get quite annoying. I'll try and write the chapters for my other stories tonight. Please, though, be patient with me. It's difficult.

If you have ideas regarding what should happen, then please let me know. So far, I have the party for this story planned out, but I'm willing to take some suggestions to possibly see what you want to happen. Please, let me know!


	9. IMPORTANT AN!

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Author's Note:**

**Everyone.. I am so sorry I have not updated ANYTHING. I've been lazy, yes, and I'm stuck with things that should happen. PLEASE HELP ME OUT! IF YOU WANT THE STORIES CONTINUED.**

**Yes, I'm a bit panicky now, 'cause I don't know if you guys want me to continue. I need feedback. I need to know.. Or, I'll just delete them and stop posting. Please, let me know. **

**Things have been crazy lately. My family came over for awhile and I had NO time on the computer, since the kids are very clingy. And, I wasn't able to do much without them constantly over my shoulder.. And, my next chapter for All The Little Pieces is going to be a bit... Mature for them. They're little, so that's why I'm saying that. **

**Anyways.. I just need some help. So, if you want me to continue the stories, you have to let me know.. **

**Thank you so much.. **

**-Erin Rene**


	10. Flashbacks and Regrets

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics? Not mine. Characters? Mine. Plots? Somewhat mine. Twilight Related? Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Help, everyone! I need ideas for my other stories. Please. If you want them updated, then I need input.. And, this story is already planned, but I love hearing your ideas..**

**Oh, and I am very sorry this chapter took so long. I've been TRYING to think of what to write. And, thanks to Amy, I found a lot of ideas and this is just part of it. Thank you, Amy. You really helped me out. And, I hope you continue helping me through my other writer's block in my other stories. You're truly a good person to go to for help on plots. **

**Thank you..**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter Seven**

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years_

_When I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missin' too_

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear, to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

**AIDEN'S POV**

I let her go. I let her go.

The guilt was enough to tear me down. It was the only thing I could think about for the past hour. How could I have left? How could I have so easily let the one I love slip through my fingers and move to another? She didn't love him. She couldn't.

Could she?

She very well could. She had every right to move on from me and love someone else. She had every chance to. But, what if she did? I didn't know if I could bear that thought. Sure, I wouldn't have minded as much if she fell in love with someone worthy. Someone who would be good for her. Someone who would treat her well and give her the life she deserved.

Jaden Griggs was **not** the man for that job. That man didn't deserve someone like Leigh. He didn't deserve anything but a long, suffering death.

If only he could have just that.

But Jaden wasn't going to have that anyday. He couldn't die. He was immortal, with an odd sense of inhumane strength and vampiric appearance. I met him years ago, many years ago, but that wasn't long after it happened.

He told me he was bitten, by a half vampire-half demon. The transformation didn't work right and he ended up with only parts of the vampiric abilities; attractive appearance, inhumane strength, and immortality. He never got the blood thirst we were all cursed with. He never got anything more than three characteristics. Three. While I had been cursed with so much more.

I had to stop living in the past. I had to stop thinking about what Jaden had done to me. I couldn't focus on /her/ when I needed to worry about Leigh, here and now. Not seventy-eight years ago.

But, the flashback was already started and there was no stopping it.

_Sunlight spilled through the treetops, reflecting off the hazy blue color of her eyes. She was smiling. Marie Collins was smiling, and it was because of me. We were sitting together, beneath a large oak tree in the middle of the forest. I had finally succeeded. Succeeded in falling in love and being loved in return. The feeling was amazing, something I had never felt before._

_She was still smiling, even though I wasn't. I could hear it, a crunching of leaves a good distance from us, though it didn't matter. Something about the day was off. It was too perfect. And something was about to ruin it. I had already told Marie what I was, but she had chosen to love me anyways. _

_For a moment, I sat perfectly still, my arms still wrapped tightly around my beloved. There it was again. That crunching and walking noise. Someone was out here and I didn't like that thought. Carefully, I moved from her and began walking towards the underbrush. The rest was a blur._

_As I got to the bushes, I heard a scream, which came from directly behind me. Though I had never heard Marie scream before, I knew it was her. The minute I turned around, I instantly regretted it. There Marie was, on the ground with a pool of blood circulating from her neck. She wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. Wasn't saying or doing anything. Her eyes were wide open, haunting and staring straight up at me as I stepped to her side._

_Jaden had fled, the damn coward. He had left her there, dead and me to deal with it. I did the only thing I knew to do, though. I ran. I fled just like that coward did. I didn't stop running until the edge of the forest came into view, where the rest was a blur in my memory._

The flashback ended just as it had begun and I sighed inwardly. I still regretted not staying and trying to do something, anything. But, there was nothing I could have done. This situation, now, was different. I **could** do something.

Without thinking one more second, I grabbed my keys and raced out the door.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Once again, everyone, I am very sorry for the short chapter and very, very late reply. I would like to thank Amy for giving me ideas and helping me brainstorm my plot. I now have a fully developed plot, that may change over the course of my writing. However, it looks like there is going to be a third book in this series. I hope to make a fourth, but I don't know. It depends on how the story goes. **

**So, enjoy!**


	11. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics? Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Thank you, so very much, Keli and Amy. You both have been amazing supporters and kept me writing. Thank you, guys! You rock!**

**Everyone else, keep reading and reviewing. I am very sorry it took so long to post. Things are crazy in my life and I'm trying to get back on schedule. I hope to get back to how it used to be. Thank you, everyone!**

**Thank you!!**

**PS: I know this chapter is somewhat rushed. I'm half asleep right now.. As I'm writing.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothin' to do with you_

_It's personal; myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you _

_Like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

**Leigh's POV**

The party was just like Jaden had let on. Well, in a way. It was huge, people flocking in every room of the house and speakers blaring music from different rooms, all of it the same. Some upbeat dancing songs, while others were slower.

The music didn't matter. What mattered is that I had lost Jaden. For the past half hour, I had wandered around looking for him and couldn't find him in any of the rooms I checked. However, I did find some **'things' **I wish I hadn't seen. Inwardly, I found myself shuddering at the thought. With a sigh, I sank against the wall but didn't sit, merely rested.

"This is ridiculous. Jaden, where are you?!" My shouts went unheard over the roar of people and music. Faintly, though, in the crowd, I saw Jaden. He was with a group of people, drinking a lot. When he saw me, he was already beaming foolishly and making his way over. The stench of alcohol on his breath was immense and I knew he had to be completely wasted.

"Hey, babe," He slurred with a sheepish grin.

I grimaced,"Hi."

"Where've you been?! You're missing the party!!" He nearly shouted, his voice still slurred but understandable.

"I was looking for you," was my response. I didn't know why I felt so intimidated by him, but I did. It was petrifying, like the night I had met Aiden and didn't know what to expect. Aiden. Oh, damn I had screwed that over. I had messed up so much, it would be a miracle if he ever forgave me. Now, I understood why he didn't want me here. In a way. But, did I have to linger?

"Well, here I am, baby!" I hated those nicknames.

"Yeah," I chuckled nervously,"Here. You. Are."

"What's wrong?" He pressed closer to me and I stepped backwards, now pinned against the wall. Mentally, I was panicking.

"Nothing.. Nothing at all.. Just, thinking," I flashed a fake smile, hoping he wouldn't continue with the questioning. I was scared, yes, for many reasons. Jaden was intimidating, and very drunk. Aiden was probably never going to speak to me again. And, most of all, I had no idea what Jaden was planning in his head, but there was **something**.

"If you say so," He rolled his eyes and I knew he didn't believe me.

"Uh, Jaden?"

"Yes?"

"Can.. You take me home?" I asked quietly, my voice timid; much to my surprise.

"No."

"Then can you move so I can walk? It's not that far."

"No." 

"Why not?" My temper was beginning to flare, but beyond that, my fear was evidant in my features. I felt like a trapped animal, the predator moving in for the kill.

"Because we haven't had fun yet," He winked suggestively then and I felt shivers fall through my body. A sick feeling welled in my stomach and I felt like I could wretch up my lunch at that time. The look on his face was disturbing beyond belief.

"Fun? Wh-what do yo-you m-mean?"

He grinned and took another swig of his drink before tossing the cup to the ground. I knew, somehow, that Jaden Griggs wasn't the guy I thought he was. I knew that he had something planned. Stepping as close as he could, I felt him pressing me against the wall even more. My breath was coming in ragged spurts now and panic rose high into my heart.

"Weellll," He spoke then and snapped my thoughts, drawing out the word and tracing a finger along my jawline,"You see, Leigh, I brought you here for a reason. I wanted to have a little fun," He grinned again and my heart sank even deeper into my stomach,"... This happens quite often, you know. But, usually, the girl is a bit more," He paused and touched my stomach,"..willing."

Even though a wall was behind me, I tried to back up, unsuccessfully and beginning to move down the wall and into a hallway. I didn't realize this until I stopped and felt my knees trembling.

"B-but.. J-Jaden.. I.. H-hardly kn-know you," I fumbled over my words, feeling like a deer caught in headlights now. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

"That's the fun of it, love," He grinned still and without another word, leaned down, lips grazing my jawline.

My lower lip trembled with fear. My legs were going to give out at any second. At least, I hoped, because then maybe I could run. I knew I couldn't fight him off. He was much too strong. Oddly strong...

His lips continued brushing against my neck, moving down to my collar bone and then he pulled away, a lock of dark hair falling into his vision. He didn't bother to brush it away, as there was no reason to. Without warning, then, his lips crashed into mine and a thousand pains were shot through my chest. I wasn't ready for this, at least not with someone I had just met. I wasn't ready to give it all up to someone who meant nothing. I wasn't ready for a commitment that would come with this. However, I knew that Jaden wasn't looking for commitment. Just a one night stand. He wasn't the guy I thought. Aiden was right.

Aiden was right! I wanted to scream this, but I couldn't. Petrified of what would happen if I resisted, I merely stood there.

Jaden pulled back, confused now. I hadn't responded to the kiss, and he seemed slightly angry by that. I could tell, because it was flashing into his eyes and that scared me even more.

"You don't have to be afraid," He grinned that smile again and it sent shivers into my body, my thoughts completely spazzing now.

"B-but.. J-Jaden, I'm not r-ready for this," He wouldn't care.

"You will be." And his lips connected with mine again. This time, though, I felt anger. Anger towards myself for letting this happen. Anger towards Jaden for tricking me. Anger towards Aiden for not fighting with me a little harder to get me to stay. Anger at the world for letting this happen. Anger at everyone and everything that ever existed. I wanted nothing more than to cease my life then. Jaden was going to rape me if I didn't go with this.

Pushing away from him, I tried to get him to step back. He didn't seem at all phased by this sudden act I had chosen.

"What're you doing?!" I asked then, eyes wide with even more shock and anger than I thought possible.

"Just what you want, Leigh," He grinned before moving towards me again. I placed a hand to stop him and turned my head to the side.

"No! This isn't what I want, Jaden. Stop. Please," My voice broke and a tear trickled down my cheek. So much for keeping that anger.

"Leigh, you know you're just trying to think about Aiden. He's not worth it," Jaden spoke harshly before pulling me back to the wall and pressing against me even more this time.

He continued his 'attack' for quite awhile before I ducked down and shifted to the side, moving away from him now.

"I'm leaving," My voice broke at how far this had actually gotten as I struggled and pulled the camisole overtop of my head. Tears trickled down my cheeks before I struggled to get myself composed and walked out the door. In the lawn, I stopped as rain began pouring down. Just my luck. I would have to walk home. Or, I could call Aiden. He would hate me, but I needed to get home. I didn't even know **where** I was supposed to go.

Before I realized what was happening, I heard the hollow ring of a phone as I held my cell to my ear.

"Hello?" Aiden's voice was on the other line and my heart stopped for a minute. He sounded distracted.

"Hi.. Look, Aiden, I know you're upset with me. But, please, please, don't ask questions. Can you come and get me?"

"I'm already on my way, Leigh." And, he hung up.

I stood in the lawn, dazed as I waited. When I saw headlights, I slowly got up and brushed my hair back from my face, tears still falling and mixing with the rain. It was time to face life again. Time to face reality and face up to what had happened.

But, I couldn't tell Aiden. Ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everyone, I'm sorry for the rushed ending. It didn't go exactly how I hoped it to, but.. I still am happy with the outcome. In a sense. I hope you all like it! I'll update tomorrow, I hope!**

**  
Thank you!**


	12. Tell No Lies

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics? Not mine. **

**Author's Note: Once again, everyone, I'm sorry for the late posts. I've been planning the third book in this series and planning the rest of this one. I'm way ahead of myself now. Hehe. I'm probably going to start writing the first few chapters of the next book. And, as for my Twilight FanFics, I'm very stuck. I need some help with those. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has helped me with this. It's an immense feeling to know what you all think. Thank youuu!**

**Oh, and I've already decided on a plot outline for the next book, Foreign Kisses. But, ideas are still welcomed.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine**

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside._

_I can't wake up._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life._

The entire ride back was horribly silent. I was afraid that he was angry with me, which I knew would be true in the end. Afterall, how could he **not** be angry with me, after what had happened with Jaden? Most of all, I feared when he found out. He would find out, wouldn't he?

A pit sank into my stomach as I thought about this, fear seizing my mind and strangling my heart until I found it hard to breath. Taking in a ragged, shaky breath, I forced my gaze to look at Aiden. His eyes were locked on the road ahead, jaw rigid and eyes unreadable. His expression, in general, was hard to read. He was upset, I could tell. But when one was upset, that didn't necessarily mean they were angry; hurt was in there, too. Personally, as bad as this sounded, I preferred him hurt than angry.

When we pulled into the driveway, I was shocked to see that he had taken me to he and Tanya's cabin, no intention evidant that he was taking me to **my** cabin.

"I.. can walk back," My voice cracked as I spoke, looking up at him through the hair which had fallen across my vision. I made no move to leave, though, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around me in that sanctuary.

"No. You can stay with me tonight. Tanya's not home anyways, so you're not going to intrude. You can sleep in her room, anyways," As he looked at me, he gave a small smile and I couldn't help but to return the gesture.

"Thank you," Was all I said before getting out of the car and in the pouring rain. It hadn't let up and it was evidant that it wouldn't, at least not anytime soon.

"C'mon, Leigh," Aiden's voice could barely be heard over the uproar of the downpour. I followed it nonetheless, instantly being soaked to the bone. As we entered the house, I feared getting everything I touched wet. It was then that I realized I had never been in this cabin for more than a few hours, let alone spent the night. I didn't even know where the bathroom was! Looking up at him, I pleaded with my eyes and studied him a bit more. His blond hair was drenched, falling down into his own vision and dripping water down his nose. It was rather cute, I had to admit.

Aiden seemed to read my thoughts. "Bathroom's down the hall and second door on the left. Towels are in there. You can get a shower if you want. Tanya won't mind if you borrow some of her clothes, I'm sure. Her bedroom is right beside the bathroom," He flashed me yet another small, timid smile and I nodded in return.

"What about you?" I questioned then, my footsteps very careful as I walked across the carpet, fear of soaking everything still taking over.

"Ahh. I'll live," He shrugged before pulling his shirt over his head. I couldn't help what I did next. I stared. Yes, I stared and gawked. But, realization hit me square in the forehead, as well as Aiden's knowing smirk as he looked at me.

"Shit," I mumbled before quickly looking away and heading as fast as I could down the hallway, bathroom door closing behind me safely. That was embarrassing, yes. My cheeks shown with embarrassment soon enough, too, glistening red beneath the spots of water.

The shower had helped to clear my head, as well as my fears. When I got out, I felt like a new woman. With a hairtie I found in the cabinet, I quickly swept back my damp hair and changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop I had found during my after-shower raid to Tanya's wardrobe. This outfit seemed to be the only thing that would have suited me, the rest being somewhat flashy and lacey. Bad combination.

Heaving a sigh, I headed down the hallway, slowly and barely audibly, secretly hoping Aiden was already 'asleep', though I knew that was highly unlikely. Afterall, vampires could very rarely have the pleasantry of sleep. I pitied him for that much. Peering around the corner, I winced as my eyes swept the semi-dark livingroom and saw Aiden seated on the couch.

Instantly, he looked up at me and patted the space next to him. He had a rather serious look on his features, which was much different from the look I had last seen.

"C'mere, Leigh. We need to talk." I hated those words.

Silently, I sat down and then looked at my hands, suddenly even more aware of the shame brewing in my heart.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," I whispered softly before shaking my head at my words,"But I will be.." I added quickly.

Aiden nodded but didn't say anything at first. Then, when he spoke, he surprised me. "Why did you want me to come get you?"

My blood ran cold at that instant and fear gripped my heart with an unusual tightening strength. My face paled and I looked away from him immediately, shame written on my face like the page of a book. He wasn't looking at me right now, though, and I was thankful for that. Because, then, he could have seen the tears that trickled down my cheeks and brimmed my eyes, forming as the minutes passed.

"Leigh. Answer me."

"B-becau-because Ja-Jaden.." It was the only coherent 'sentence' I could conjure up.

I felt him tense beside me,"Jaden what?"

"He.. He t-tried t-to... T-to.." I couldn't say this. Instead, I looked away from him even quicker and buried my face in my hands.

"Leigh. Please," He was pleading now, but I couldn't feel his gaze on me anymore.

And, it began. Slowly, I looked up at him and began speaking, telling every little detail I could about when I left, all the way to where he picked me up. I left absolutely nothing out, knowing that I was a terrible liar and couldn't even **try** lying to Aiden. The thought was even impossible and I nearly laughed out loud as it crossed my mind. I didn't, though, thankfully. When I finished, I dared to take a look up at him, as I looked away somewhere in the middle of my story.

He was angry. I could see that and danger flashing in his eyes, but he was struggling to keep it hidden. And, much to my surprise, he failed horribly.

"I'll kill him," His words were dripping with so much venom that I shivered involuntarily.

"Aiden. Please.. Just.. Please, let's forget about it."

"No, Leigh! He could have killed you, had you resisted much more and angered him even more. Leigh. He. Could. Have. Killed. You!" He was serious.

"B-but, he's nothing more than me.." I didn't understand.

"No, Leigh. He is much, much more than you. He is just as dangerous as I am," My gaze jolted to Aiden then.

"W-what d'you mean?"

He sighed quickly and put his face in his hands for a minute, as if trying to clear his mind. When he looked at me, his eyes were painfilled and his face paled, as if that were possible in any way, shape, or form!

"Leigh, Jaden isn't human," I suppose the questioning look on my face told him to explain, thus he launched into a story. He told me of the previous years when he was a 'young vampire' and how he knew Jaden. He told me of Marie, and the strong love and devotion he felt for her. He told me how she had loved him in return, and chosen him over Jaden. He told me of the day Marie was killed, by none other than Jaden. He told me that he felt that same love and devotion towards me. And, when he was done, I felt a heavy burden being placed upon my heart. It was nothing like I had felt before, but it was something I didn't want to feel again.

"Aiden, I'm.. so sorry," I whispered softly after a moment of silence passing between us.

"It's the past. I'm over it. I just don't want him to take you away from me, too, Leigh. If he did that, I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't live much longer, though, no matter what it took.."

Another shiver passed through me at this thought and I looked up at him, tears still filling my eyes at the thought of Aiden being... dare I say it, dead.

"Don't think like that, please. I'm not going anywhere," I flashed the best smile I could come up with before nuzzling against him. He quickly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and drew me closer, kissing the top of my head. I had to admit, I missed being with him like this. It was then that I realized something more.

We were still on the 'friends basis'. And, I had to change that. Quickly.

"I love you, Aiden," I mummured, face buried against his chest and my words muffled only slightly. I know he heard, because he then tilted my chin up to face him, eyes dancing in the dimmest lighting of the room.

"I love you, too, Leigh Gallagher," And then he kissed me. The kiss was different from all of our others. It was as if it tested our boundaries, which had never formally been established. We had only assumed they were there. There were no boundaries, we were soon to find out.

That night changed our lives, though. We both learned the love we **did** feel was real, as real as it could have been.


	13. Author Notice!

**Everyone,**

**First, I want you all to know that I haven't left you! I haven't given up on the story. I'm simply working on other things; reading, writing, being a person. That kind of thing. It's getting close for me to go back-to-school, so my chapters are going to be delayed. **

**I'm sorry it has taken so long. From now on, I have made myself a promise to keep writing and that I'm going to work my hardest on the chapters. No more of this half-hearted stuff. It's going to be all out emotion. **

**I hope to get a chapter up soon. Ideas are still taken, by the way. **

**Thank you, all.**

**Erin.**

**PS: I still need help with my other stories. )**


	14. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

**Damn. Everyone, I hate to say this, but I'm taking the stories down and putting them on FictionPress. I'm going to change bits and pieces of it, just to make it not so much like Twilight. I'm sorry, everyone. Very, very very sorry.. **

**I'll still continue my Twilight FanFics. I'm just going through some.. complicated times and I dunno how to write very well lately. / **

**Hell, I think I'm going to start another story. It'll be kinda like this one, but not so much. So, if you want to read my stories, go to FictionPress. My PenName there is: xximperfection.**

**I hope I don't lose my readers because of this. I just need to change my story around. Once again, I'm sorry everyone. I still love you all. Thank you for helping me.**

**-Erin**

**PS: I'll take The Middle Of Somewhere and All The Little Pieces down tonight. Comment if you wish. -sigh-**


End file.
